Swapped Positions
by Tear Droplet
Summary: It all started with an argument between the charas and their owners. Each wouldn't understand the other's feelings. Who knew that this would result in them swapping positions? A clearer summary inside. Please RxR
1. The Arguments that started it all

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Hey everybody, this is my first time writing a FULLY Shugo Chara fanfic so I hope you guys tell me what you thought of it. I don't think anyone wrote a fanfic like this yet and I'm sorry if there was because I don't read Shugo Chara. I thought of this when I was writing Gakuen Alice's Shugo Chara ^^. Here's a summary:

Summary: It all started with an argument between the charas and their owners. Each wouldn't understand the other's feelings. Who knew that this would result in them swapping positions?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Well, to put it simpler, the charas and their owners switch positions where the charas are the owners and the owners are the charas. Example: Tadase becomes Kiseki's chara. Please read and tell me what you guys thought of it. Here's the Disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara

* * *

**The Arguments that started it all**

Amu and her charas

"You guys just don't understand! That's not my character! How could you guys make me do that in front of the guardians? Especially Tadase!" Amu exclaimed. Amu and her charas were currently outside of the royal garden where Amu was yelling at her charas. Let us look back a bit

_Flashback_

It was after school already and the guardians were doing their usual stuff. Kukai and Kairi just happen to be there. Kukai was kicking the soccer ball around with Daichi while Kairi was telling the other guardians what was wrong. The other guardians were listening to what Kairi had to say (sort of) and the charas were just playing around and making noise.

"So now that there is the ? egg (note: from Shugo Chara DOKI!) is out, we need to find more ways of purifying those eggs instead of having the Joker doing them all. As I look through these files of the time I wasn't here, it seems that the Joker has been purifying the egg. What happen to the rest of you guardians?" Kairi said.

"Well it does seem that the number of ? eggs have started to increase and that Hinamori-san always seems to be purifying them" Tadase said as he cupped his chin.

"I'm sorry that Rhythm and I can do much when we transform into Beat Jumper" Nagihiko said. (A/N: I haven't really gotten up to that point in the manga or anime where they transform. I just got this info off of Wikipedia)

"I don't mind, I can always back Amu up myself" Rima said as she took a sip of her tea.

"Just leave everything to Dear Baby!" Yaya exclaimed as Pepe joined her.

"Yaya be careful" Amu exclaimed.

"Oi shin (new) Jack Heads up!" Kukai exclaimed as he accidently kicked the ball towards the guardians.

Nagihiko was completely alert when this happened but...

"Ahh watch out!" Ran exclaimed as she did a character change on Amu.

A pink heart automatically replaced the black one x on Amu's hair and Amu jumped onto the table and kicked the ball. "Now Kukai, you have to be more careful now" she said in a girly tone.

The pink heart disappeared and Amu turned bright pink. "Ran!" she exclaimed.

"Things are going out of order here. Tadase do a character change with me to put things back in order" Kiseki said flying over to Tadase.

"Oi Kukai! That was my cookie!" Yaya exclaimed as she did a character change with PePe and a giant water bottle appeared and she began squirting its contents all over the Royal garden.

"Tadase!" Kiseki shouted.

"Don't worry Ouji, let me take care of this" Kairi said as he straightened his glasses. (A/N: He said Ouji by accident)

"Ouji?" Tadase replied as a crown appeared on his head "That's right, you commoners should stop being so disrespectful to the future king!" Tadase laughed as the world domination background appeared.

"Haha Rima, we should also do a character change too!" Kusu Kusu said while laughing.

"Don't want to" Rima replied.

"Aww come on! " Kusu Kusu said again as the clown prints appeared on Rima's face.

"Alright now the usual, one, two," Kusu Kusu started "Bala Balance" they both exclaimed at the same time as they did the popular Balance stance on top of the table.

"Kairi, we should put things back in order here" Musashi said as he flew over to Kairi.

"Well, I uhh"

"Kairi!"

"Okay then" Kairi replied as his hair got tied up in samurai style and he got a hold of the wooden sword. He flung his sword around causing lightning to splutter around (A/N: Is that even possible for him to do? Ohh well this is my fanfic so it's possible here) causing everyone to calm down and come to their senses again.

"Ohh dear everything's a mess –su" Suu exclaimed as she looked at the mess.

"We're sorry" Yaya and Pepe apologized.

"It's alright –su. Just leave it here to Amu and I –su" Suu replied. "Chips, Syrup, Whip!" Suu exclaimed as she got her whisk and waved it around while a clover replaced the black x.

"Just leave it to me!" Amu said in a girly tone as she gave a wink.

Automatically, she began cleaning the royal garden.

"Wow Amu-chan, impressive as always" Nagihiko said.

"You'll make a great wife someday" Tadase added on with a smile.

Amu blushed at the comment.

"Hey it's getting late. I have to return home and prepare dinner for nee-san" Kairi said as he got up.

"You're right Iinchou, let's go" Amu exclaimed as she rushed out the door with her charas following her.

"What's wrong" Miki asked as soon as they came to a stop.

_End of Flashback_

(A/N: the beginning before the flashback happened after this. This is now continuing from there)

"But Amu you know we're only trying to help" Ran replied.

"I don't need your help!" Amu shouted back "especially when it comes to embarrassing me"

"Amu-chan you don't need to yell at Ran. She only made a mistake. I bet she didn't mean it" Dia replied. (A/N: yeah I put her in the story)

Amu calmed down a bit and said "you charas don't understand how I feel whenever you guys do character changes on me without my permission"

"Hey you think we like embarrassing you? (maybe) Do you know how hard it is for us to be your charas when you're constantly threatening us by saying you'll flush us down the toilet" Miki shouted.

"Please both of you stop fighting!-su" Suu exclaimed.

"Fine, I'm going home" Amu replied as she walked away.

"Fine, we'll just spend our night elsewhere" Ran and Miki replied as they floated away with Suu and Dia following them while looking back the way Amu went.

* * *

Tadase and Kiseki

Tadase and Kiseki finally got out of the Royal Garden and were walking home. Just when they were a distance Kiseki said "Tadase you know you should start acting like a king if you want to become one"

"I don't need you telling me what to do. I don't really want to act really act like that. It's too embarrassing" Tadase shouted.

"Well as a King you don't have anything to be embarrassed about" Kiseki shouted back.

"Well since you already my to be self, you wouldn't understand how I feel. After all, you're just the one I want to be" Tadase exclaimed.

"Well pardon me! You're useless" Kiseki as he flew off.

"Where are you going!?" Tadase shouted.

"Somewhere else to spend the night" Kiseki replied as he flew off.

* * *

Rima and Kusu Kusu

"Rima what's wrong?" Kusu Kusu asked. They were currently waiting outside for Rima's mother to pick her up since it was getting real late and Rima looked upset.

"Kusu Kusu! Why did you make me do a character change?" Rima exclaimed.

"What's wrong with it?" Kusu Kusu asked.

"It's just too embarrassing. I don't mind everyone else but why must you make me do it in front of the new jack?" Rima exclaimed. (A/N: Remember, Rima doesn't really like Nagihiko)

"What's wrong with it!?"

"It's just too embarrassing. You wouldn't understand for a chara who only jokes around" Rima said.

"Rima..." Kusu Kusu said sadly "I'll be spending my night some where else now to give you some time" she said again as she flew off to who knows where besides me and her.

* * *

Yaya and Pepe

"Mou Pepe look what you did! You made Kukai scold us!" Yaya exclaimed.

"Me? You were the one who went complaining!" Pepe exclaimed back.

"Humph I don't want to talk with you anymore" Yaya shouted as she turned away.

"Humph, me neither" Yaya shouted back as she turned the opposite direction and they both started to walk away from each other.

* * *

Nagihiko and Rhythm

Nagihiko had just witnessed Amu's and her charas little argument.

"Sigh"

"What's wrong?" Rhythm asked.

"it's just that Amu-chan had a fight and usually whenever something happens to her like this she'll talk to Nadeshiko about it" he replied.

"But you are Nadeshiko"

"Yeah I am but I am also not" Nagihiko replied "Maybe it might have been best if I didn't come back to Japan"

"What are you saying!? You coming back to Japan made lots of things happen especially making her happy again"

"I know... Maybe I should just go back to how I used to be. If I wasn't ready for the ball to come maybe Amu-chan wouldn't feel as bad. I guess I shouldn't have found my love for basketball"

"What are you saying!? If you didn't then I wouldn't be born! Do you know how I feel as your chara to hear that?"

"I know but still"

"Hey I can see that you don't need me anymore. Fine I'll just go elsewhere" Rhythm said as he flew away.

Nagihiko paused for 3 seconds and then "Dousuru boku!? (What should I do!?)" he shouted.

* * *

Kukai and Daichi

Kukai and Daichi were also on the opposite end listening to Amu's argument and Nagihiko's.

"Sigh"

"What's wrong with you now?" Daichi asked.

"You know this all started because I kicked the ball in the wrong direction" Kukai replied "Maybe I should just give up my love for soccer"

"What are you saying!? You love soccer!"

"I know but"

"You know what; just do whatever you want to do. I'll go check up on those other charas" Daichi replied as he flew off to the direction of where they flew.

* * *

Kairi and Musashi

"Kairi what's wrong?" Musashi asked.

"It's nothing. I just feel a bit guilty how I made a huge mess. Maybe I shouldn't have come back here" Kairi replied as he chopped the leeks. (A/N: Kairi is making dinner)

"A samurai should not show any sign of weakness for unnecessary things"

"Well I'm not a samurai. Though I do want to be. Actually..."

"Actually?"

"Actually, I don't know if I want to become a samurai anymore" Kairi answered.

"Kairi!"

"What? I don't think I'm cut out to be one from the start anyway"

"Be wise of your decision. I will come back tomorrow to hear your reply" Musashi said as he flew towards the window in the kitchen.

"Where are you going!?" Kairi said alarmed.

"I'm going to hang out someplace else. I'll come back tomorrow to hear your real reply. Really, think about it" Musashi replied as he flew out the window and into the night.

* * *

(Now you're probably wondering where they all went now right? Well let's find out)

The end of the road for the charas

"So what are you guys doing here?" Ran exclaimed. The charas were all in the doll house (in this case a shugo chara house) that Ami had got for Amu's original three charas. All the charas were there and surprisingly Iru and Eru were there too.

"Can't you see!? We came here to spend the night" Kiseki boomed.

"Please let us spend our night here" Musashi said as he bowed.

"Ohh alright, but there isn't enough rooms –su" Suu replied.

"Hmm us four can share a bed in the biggest room, and Iru and Eru could share the second biggest and that leaves the other 6 rooms for the others to share" Dia replied. (A/N: I know that the real house didn't have this much rooms but let's just pretend)

"Humph fine but I get the third biggest room!" Kiseki exclaimed as he took his spot. The other charas began to claim their rooms and changed into their little night attire. They were now in the living room part of the room (except for Suu) talking.

"Dinner is served!" Suu came out from the kitchen part saying. (Actually it's actually from the guardian's snacks)

"So what are guys doing here?" Ran asked.

"Tadase and I got in a fight" Kiseki said sympathetically.

"Same for me" Kusu Kusu added.

"And me" Pepe added on.

"Kukai and I got in a quarrel" Daichi said.

"Same here" Rhythm and Musashi added.

"What about you Iru and Eru" Miki asked.

"Humph like we're telling you!" Iru shouted.

"We also got into a fight with Utau" Eru replied which was the wrong move because Iru kicked her.

"What about you guys?" Pepe asked.

"Ehh we're also in the same situation you're in" Ran replied.

"And why is that?" Musashi asked.

(The four begin telling their story. After that the others followed. (A/N: I'm not going to type Utau's quarrel. Maybe I will in the other chapters but not this one))

"Ohh we're sorry to hear that –su" Suu said when they finished.

"Let's just hope we fix this tomorrow" Dia said.

"Yeah –yawn- it's getting late so we should sleep now" Miki added on.

All the charas then retired to their rooms and began to snooze away hoping that tomorrow, all their problems will be fixed.

(Aww I wonder how their owners are doing)

* * *

The other guardians plus Utau

"____ (their chara(s) name) didn't come back_" they all thought while sitting on their beds and looking out the window.

"_I really shouldn't have said all of that. I hope tomorrow they'll forgive me_" they all thought again as they drifted off to dreamland.

* * *

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Well how was it? It took me a while to put all of these ideas together. I hope you guys like it. Sorry if it might also be confusing. I get that a lot how my things are confusing. Next chapter is: **The Awakening Surprise** so tune in. In the mean time, here's a very little preview of the beginning of the next chapter ^^.

_Suu woke up for a start was the first to wake up from her slumber._

"_Yawn I wonder what time it is -su" she said as she got up. "AHHH!" she screamed._

"_What is it Suu?" Dia said as she got up._

"_It's so early in the morning, why are you screaming?" Miki asked as she got up and rubbed her eyes._

_Ran got up and began bopping her head to the left and the right and then back while yawning._

"_L-l-look over there!" Suu exclaimed as she pointed across from the bed._

_The other three charas turned to see something very surprising._

"_AHH" they all screamed at once as they crouched closer to it "It's it's...."_

_**Tear Droplet: **_Well what did you think? Please review. I'll update again once I feel that I am satisfied with the reviews. Ohh please review.


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Dear fellow readers,

Yes, I know I was supposed to update on my stories recently but there's a slight problem now. Well to make a long story short, when I was about to update all my stories that I had worked hard in typing all week (and I mean all) , my computer crashed and wasn't able to open. So, I wasn't able to go to the computer until today as you can see. Well, I had my sister fix it and it turned out that there was a virus (haha silly me for being so careless) and we had to reboot it which deleted all my files. I also wasn't able to save my completed stories sadly so they were all lost. (crys) Well this is just a little notice saying that I won't be updating for a VERY VERY VERY long time now because all those stories were like 12 pages long on microsoft word. X_X

So currently, I'm trying my very best to remember exactly what I wrote so I can post it up again. It is very hard though. XD (obviously) So, umm this little note like I said before that I am notifying you that I won't update for a while because of tests, homework, projects, etc. despite the freaking vacation coming up about next week. Please forgive me. I would update asap. Thank you for your time

**-Tear Droplet**


	3. The Awakening Surprise

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Thanks so much for those who reviewed. I am typing as fast as I can and I'm jotting as much as ideas I can remember from the last chapter. I just hope that I got everything correct.

**Ran:** Tear Droplet calm down! You're acting like Amu-chan when she panics.

**Tear Droplet:** How can I calm myself Ran!? I have so many stuff to remember!

**Miki:** She really does act like Amu-chan when she panics.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Let's see grr I'm forgetting what I wrote!

**Suu:** Tear Droplet-san?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Umm umm let's see (ruffles papers)

**Miki:** Looks like she snapped.

**Suu:** Anyway, we would like to thank F.O.N for correcting that I say –desu and not –su at the end for when I say something –desu.

**Miki:** And now with Swapped Positions!

**Ran:** Tear Droplet doesn't own Shugo Chara!

**Dia:** Now let's begin the story. We also apologize beforehand if something is confusing because Tear Droplet is desperately trying to remember every single little detail. Some of the original ideas might have been altered not that you know any of them so she could finish this chapter fast. Lots of ideas were lost sadly but please enjoy this chapter as best as you can.

* * *

**The Awakening Surprise**

Suu woke up for a start was the first to wake up from her slumber.

"Yawn I wonder what time it is -desu" she said as she got up. "AHHH!" she screamed.

"What is it Suu?" Dia said as she got up.

"It's so early in the morning, why are you screaming?" Miki asked as she got up and rubbed her eyes.

Ran got up and began bopping her head to the left and the right and then back while yawning.

"L-l-look over there!" Suu exclaimed as she pointed across from the bed.

The other three charas turned to see something very surprising.

"AHH" they all screamed at once as they crouched closer to it "It's it's...."

"It's an X egg!" Miki ended.

Across from the bed was a blue green egg with a giant magenta x on it.

"But isn't it a bit different?" Dia said as she took a closer look at it.

"You're right!" Ran exclaimed.

"Urusai!" Amu came out the egg shouting.

"A-Amu-chan!" the four charas exclaimed in surprised.

"Eh? When did you guys return? Wait! Why are you guys bigger than me!?" Amu panicked.

Before either one of them could say anything, they heard a "Tadase!?" and a "Kiseki!?" coming from Kiseki's room.

"What was that? –desu?" Suu said.

"I don't know but let's check it out!" Miki answered as she got off the little bed and charged towards Kiseki's room.

"Let us go too" Dia said as she too hopped off the bed.

Suu picked up the egg with Amu in it and got off the bed with Ran following her. Both of them caught up with the other two and entered Kiseki's room.

Kiseki's room

"Tadase!?" Kiseki exclaimed.

"Kiseki?" Tadase added.

"What are you doing here!?" they both exclaimed at the same time. "Moreover, why are you bigger/smaller than me!?"

Just then, the four main charas and Amu had come in.

"Ahh it happened to you too Kiseki!?" Miki exclaimed.

"What? What do you mean? Explain what is happening commoner!" Kiseki shouted.

Before either one of them could make another comment, they heard an "Utau-chan!?" coming from Iru and Eru's room.

"Don't tell me it happened to them too!?" Ran exclaimed as she ran towards their room with the other 3 charas following them.

"Kiseki you should follow them too" Tadase said.

"Don't tell me what to do" Kiseki said as he hopped off the bed and scooped up Tadase's light blue egg with a crown on it with Tadase in it.

Iru and Eru's room

"Utau-chan!?" Eru shouted.

"Iru, Eru, what's going on here? Why are you two bigger than me and why am I in an egg? I have to get to work now" Utau said.

"Calm yourself, we don't even know what's going on!" Iru shouted.

At the same time, the 4 charas ran in.

"It looks like it happened here too –desu" Suu said.

"What? Amu? What's going on?" Utau said.

"How am I supposed to know?" Amu shouted.

Just like before, before any of them could make any other comment, they heard a shout coming from Daichi's room so the four charas rushed there.

"What should we do?" Eru asked.

"I don't know, but we should see what's going on. Let's follow them" Iru said as she hopped off the bed. Eru scooped up the pink egg with red musical notes that had Utau inside and followed Iru. Along their way to their exit, Kiseki was just outside their door ways and yup, you guessed it, they crashed.

"Oww watch where you're going you lowly commoner!" Kiseki shouted.

"Me!? You should be the one to watch where you're going!" Iru shouted back.

"Now's not the time to argue. We must see what's going on" Eru said as she got up, and ran to Daichi's room.

"Humph" Iru and Kiseki both said as they got up and picked up their so called owners and ran after Eru.

"What's going on here?" Utau asked crossing her arms.

"I don't know" Tadase replied.

Daichi's room

"Kukai!?"

"Daichi!?"

"What are you doing here!?" they both shouted at the same time while pointing fingers at each other.

"Kukai, you too!?" Amu shouted as the four charas carried her in.

"Yo!" Kukai waved.

"This isn't the time to be yoing! What exactly is going on!?" Amu exclaimed.

"I don't know" Kukai replied.

"Wait if this has happened to all of us so far, does that mean it happened to everyone else too?" Miki said.

"I don't know but let's check it out" Ran said as they ran to Rhythm's room who was right next to Daichi's.

"Let us go too" Kukai said.

"Yea" Daichi replied as he picked up Kukai in his soccer ball like egg.

Along their way out the door, they bumped into Iru and Eru while Kiseki ran right by them and stopped after the crash.

"Grr that's the second time today!" Iru exclaimed.

"Sorry" Daichi apologized as he helped the other two get up. Eru kindly accepted the offer but Iru slapped his hand away and got up herself and ran to Rhythm's room.

"Gee I said I was sorry" Daichi said as he too ran into Rhythm's room.

"Unforgivable for them to make a king run so early in the morning!" Kiseki shouted.

"The King is as unpopular as ever" Eru said as she took note in her notebook.

Rhythm's room

**Intermission**

Tear Droplet: Okay before I begin in Rhythm's room, I would just like to say a couple of things. Don't read any part after this if you don't want any spoilers on the real Shugo Chara from after chapter 28. Okay, since I didn't know much about Rhythm when I first wrote this, I just randomly typed. Well, now I'm reading raw scans of Shugo Chara and it turns out that they eventually found out about Nagihiko is actually Nadeshiko. (I think) Well since I wrote in chapter 1 that Nagihiko is Beat Jumper, I decided to just put it as they don't know anything about that okay? I'm also going to erase the part with Ikuto and his new chara. Thank you for your time, now back to the story.

**End of Intermission**

Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia were now in Rhythm's room.

"Wake up Rhythm" Ran said as she shook Rhythm.

"Hmm what is it Ran?" Rhythm said as he got up and rubbed his eyes.

"Is there an egg around here!?" Dia asked.

"Hmm why would there be an egg here?" Rhythm asked as he began to get off the bed. At the same moment, an egg had fallen off the bed when the blankets had shifted.

"Hmm what do you know an egg. WAIT!? AN EGG!?" Rhythm shouted.

"Hmm?" Nagihiko came out saying. "Hmm ohh hi Amu-chan? What's going on? I heard shouts.

"Umm Nagihiko?" Amu said.

"Hmm it looks like the charas are bigger than us. WAIT!? What?" he said again as he popped out of the egg.

"Rima!?"

"Kusu Kusu!?"

"Let's check the others" Miki said as the charas ran into Kusu Kusu's room which was of course, next to Rhythm's.

Along with the previous routines, Rhythm picked up the blue egg with a nadeshiko flower on it with Nagihiko inside and followed the other charas into Kusu Kusu's room.

Kusu Kusu's room

"Rima!?" Kusu Kusu exclaimed.

"Kusu Kusu?" Rima shouted "When did you return?"

"What are you talking about? What are you doing here? Especially small and in an egg"

"Ohh no, Mama will worry!"

"It looks like it's happened here too –desu" Suu said.

"Hmm? Amu!?" Rima exclaimed.

"Don't ask, I don't know what's going on here either" Amu said.

"Let's check up on Musashi" Ran said as she ran out the door.

The same routine, Kusu Kusu picks up Rima in her checkered egg and runs along with the other charas.

"This is tiring" Miki said.

"It's like a parade" Dia added.

Musashi's room

All the charas ran inside Musashi's room and were surprised to see Musashi and Kairi talking calmly as if nothing was wrong.

"Mataku (man) you people are so noisy in the morning" Musashi said.

"Musashi do you know what's going on!?" Kusu Kusu said.

Musashi and Kairi took a deep breath while everybody had their opened waiting for the explanation.

"Zen zen (no clue)" they both said at the same time making everyone fall down on the floor anime style.

"Well umm it's okay I think" Dia said as she recovered from the fall.

"Yaya!?"

"Pepe-tan?"

"Well I guess Pepe had woke up and found Yaya" Daichi said.

"I guess we'll have to calm them" Kukai said.

Just like the previous routines, everybody rushed to Pepe's room while Musashi got Kairi out of the bed.

Pepe's room

"Yaya, what are you doing here!?" Pepe exclaimed.

"Me? Well how am I supposed to know!? Wahh I want my mommy!" Yaya cried.

Just then the other charas rushed in.

"It looks like it happened here too" Dia said.

"Exactly what's going on?" Pepe and Yaya exclaimed.

"Now's not the place to be discussing these matters. It's too cramped. Let us go to the living room section of the house instead" Kairi said.

* * *

"So what's exactly going on?" Utau said "I'm late for an interview"

The charas were now seated in the living room part of the house with their owners seated on the tables thinking real hard.

GROWL…………

Everybody's stomach had growled.

"Ahem, I guess we can't really solve anything with an empty stomach" Kairi said embarrassed.

"I'll go get some snacks from the royal garden kitchen and make us some breakfast –desu" Suu said as she got up and headed towards the kitchen.

"Hmm I wonder why all of a sudden the charas are bigger than us and we were found in eggs" Tadase said.

"Eggs huh? This reminds me of the time when I first got my chara" Amu said.

"First time you got your chara huh?" Tadase repeated.

Before any other comment could be made, they heard a shriek coming from the kitchen.

"It's Suu!" Ran exclaimed as the charas picked up their owners and ran into the kitchen.

Inside the kitchen they saw Suu on the floor.

"What's wrong Suu?" Dia asked as she kneeled down.

"It looks like we're in a different world –desu" Suu replied.

"Eh?" everybody said it unison.

"What do you mean?" Miki asked.

"Look outside –desu" Suu replied.

The confused charas and their owners did as they were told and looked out the window but were surprised not to see the Royal Garden. Outside was just the same as how the original shugo chara house was, a mailbox, a road, a lawn, but it didn't end there. Instead the road that was supposed to come to an end at the mailbox continued like a street. Moreover, there were other houses around them.

"What's going on?" Daichi and Kukai exclaimed.

"I don't know but I think Suu is right, we are in a different world" Nagihiko replied.

"Moreover, when I saw that, I tried to fly but to my surprised, I couldn't –desu" Suu continued.

"Huh?" the charas all said altogether.

"Commoners, we should try to see if we can fly" Kiseki said.

All the charas agreed and tried their best to fly but failed.

"What exactly is going on?" Iru exclaimed.

"For some reason I have an odd feeling"

"An odd feeling of what Tadase-kun?" Amu asked.

"That… umm"

"Hey everybody look at this! I'm flying!" Yaya exclaimed as she flew all over the place.

"What!?" everyone shouted in surprise.

"Woah I can fly too!" Kukai shouted as he started to float up.

"We all can!" the Utau, Nagihiko, Kairi and Rima said as they too flew up.

"Let's try it Tadase-kun" Amu said.

"Un"

Amu and Tadase immediately started floating around the place.

"Amazing" Kairi said.

"He he everyone looks like their having fun!" Kusu Kusu shouted.

"I think my suspicions were correct" Tadase said.

"Suspicions? What suspicions?" everyone chorused.

"I think that our positions have been swapped" Tadase answered.

"What!?" everyone exclaimed.

"I mean look at it, we were found in eggs, we can fly, and our charas are bigger than us"

"It's true!" everyone shouted at once.

"Then then, if everything's different, what about the outside world?" Amu said as she looked out the window.

"We should check it out" Rhythm said.

"Un" everybody replied.

* * *

The charas were now roaming around the new world they were in with their owners flying around them. Everything looked just like the real world except for the fact that it looked more chibish. There were also no adults. Everyone looked like a shugo chara (well in this case what used to be) and floating near them would usually be what looked like what used to be a human.

"Look there's Kiran-chan! Maybe she'll know what's going on!" Ran exclaimed as she ran towards Kiran. (A/N: Kiran was in a Shugo Chara Doki episode. I don't know the exact one. I think it may have been episode 58. I don't know, look it up yourself)

"Kiran-chan, do you know what's going on!?" Miki asked as she tapped Kiran on the shoulder.

Kiran turned around and gave them the sparkling face. "Zen zen (no clue) one day Hinako (her owner) and I were fighting and then the next thing we know, I find her in an egg" Kiran replied.

Everyone looked depressed after hearing what she said.

"Hey but look at the bright side! Everything's cute!" Kiran said again.

"That's Kiran for you. Always on the positive side" Dia said.

"Ahh omaetachi (you guys)" a familiar voice called out.

"The charas turned their heads and saw Yoru standing there.

"Oh hi Yoru -desu" Suu said weekly.

"Hey do you guys know what's going on?" Yoru said.

"Huh what do you mean?" Ran replied weekly.

"Well I see that it's happened to you too so I thought you would know" Yoru replied.

"Know what?" Dia asked.

"Why this has happened" Yoru replied as he pulled something into view.

"Ahh Ikuto!" Utau exclaimed as she jumped towards him which he easily dodged.

"You're hugging patterns are still the same whether we're big or small" Ikuto said.

"Oh my" another familiar voice had called out.

The charas turned their heads and saw Temari in her kimono.

"Oh hi Temari" Ran said "Where's Nadeshiko?"

Temari turned to see Rhythm and Nagihiko frozen at the mentioning of Nadeshiko. (A/N: For those who read the little spoiler I gave out earlier, I decided to make them not know about Nagihiko is Nadeshiko)

"Umm she's out looking for information" Temari replied.

"Hey Temari, do you know what's going on?" Daichi asked.

"Hmm? You mean why everything's reversed?"

"Well ya"

"Hmm actually Nadeshiko and I (actually it's only Temari) have been asking around and we've only got a couple of info" Temari replied.

"What kind of info?" Nagihiko asked.

"Well I've heard that this place is a world where everything seems to be switched around"

"We know that already" Pepe said.

"And the head of this place says that we can return back to normal after all is fixed" Temari continued.

"The head of this place? Who's that?" Yoru asked.

"Hmm the head of the place could be found over there" Temari said as she pointed to a black and red checkered building.

"Ahh that looks exactly like the pouch I used to keep my shugo tamas in" Amu exclaimed.

"Ahh honto" the 4 charas exclaimed.

"Hey loyal commoner, what do you mean by after all is fixed?" Kiseki asked.

"Well you go to the head after all is fixed" Temari replied.

"But what do you mean by all is fixed?" everybody chorused.

"What I mean is...oof" Temari started before some charas had ran past Temari and knocking her down.

"HEY YOU BRATS! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Temari shouted with the diamond eyes.

"Umm Temari?" Ran started.

"OHH DON'T YOU GO RUNNING AWAY NOT BEFORE YOU APOLOGIZED" Temari got up and shouted.

"Umm Temari?" Miki continued.

"Ohh I'm going to slice you into mince meat!" Temari shouted again as a naginta appeared in her hand and she ran after them.

"Well there goes our source of info" Rhythm said.

"Yea but let's see if we can figure this out without Temari's help for now. We at least know some things now" Kairi said.

"Yea that's true" Tadase added "but I wonder what she means by when all is fixed"

"Hmmm" everybody wondered "Exactly what could that meant?"

* * *

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Phew, I'm so happy that I was able to finish before the New Year.

**Ran:** She finally calmed down.

_**Tear Droplet**_: Sorry if the info here was a bit unstable. You see the original was about 12 pages on Microsoft word and this is only 11. As you can tell, I've cut some parts out since a page is missing but don't worry, I don't think it was of need. After all, I think I was able to get all my ideas that I remembered back down on virtual paper although I did cut some scenes that I remembered writing about and I did change a couple of things but ohh well. I'm not going through the hassle just to find out what they were.

**Miki:** What an irresponsible author.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Hmm that's once story down and 5 to go. Better start typing before I lose any more ideas and need to alter them up a bit. Let's thank those who reviewed now.

**Ran:** Starting from the first chapter, thank you Mysterious Angel Girl for reviewing and adding this story to your alerts.

**Miki:** Thanks domino90 for the review and adding this story your alerts.

**Suu:** Thank you F.O.N. for your review. Thanks for also reminding Tear Droplet that I say –desu and not –su –desu.

**Dia:** Arigato Idylavender for adding this story to your alerts

**Yoru:** Hey there sierraphantom! I made my appearance here! Thanks for the review!

**Iru:** Thanks Lil Dreamer Tomoyo for your review.

**Eru:** Thank you Pink Idol Voice for your review too.

**Kiseki:** You should be honored to get a thanks from me, a king you lowly commoner. (Please don't take that to heart) Well mikan-kawaii-sakura, I thank you for adding this story to your favorites and alerts and reviewing

**Kusu Kusu:** This thanks is for the Author's Note. Thank you sierraphantom for your review. I hope that this was soon enough. It would have been sooner if Tear Droplet didn't decided to upload this at new years. She actually finished it on Kwanza.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Well sorry. I also wanted to keep it to fix some parts.

**Iru:** Remember the last time you decided to keep it? You lost the file!

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Well yeah but I don't think it'll happen anymore. I'm saving it in my USB so it should be fine as long as nothing happens to that.

**Everyone's minds:** I have a feeling that something is going to happen.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Anyway, sorry if I forgot anyone. It's hard keeping track of this thing after a long period of time. Soon it will be a new year….

**Future TV announcement:** 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1...0 HAPPY NEW YEAR!

_**Future Tear Droplet will say:**_ Yay! Happy New Year everyone! It's 2009! Another year together! I believe that this year is the year of the cow right? Happy New Year! I hope for those who have been supporting me ever since I started to write fanfic to continue supporting me! Happy new year everyone! I'm too in a New Year mood and ready to call all my friends to wish them a happy new year so I can't do a preview of the next chapter now. Maybe next time, but for now here's a little preview done by the 3 charas like in the anime instead.

(The little theme that cues the next episode)

Chapter 3

**Ran:** It looks like everything is switched around.

**Suu:** The new world is so cute –desu

**Miki:** I wonder what did Temari mean about all being fixed.

**Ran, Miki, and Suu:** Next time on Swapped Positions, **Filling in the Blanks**

**Suu:** It looks like we're going to find out about what Temari meant about all being fixed –desu

**Miki:** So stay tuned and keep reading.

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Happy 2009!

It's the year of the cow I believe!

Man I feel old for some apparent reason. Time's passing so fast these days.

Review please!


	4. Filling in the Blanks

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Ughh I'm so sorry for the late update. You see I was originally planning to update this sooner but no, I accidently deleted my file and wasn't able to recover it. Ugh, why must this happen to me? I even went through lots of trouble in typing 15 pages of it. Ugh someone kill me.

**Dia:** I'm sure it's okay.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ No it's not okay! I even forgot the people I was supposed to thank. I worked real hard on that story too. I worked on it for over a week squeezing every little minute I had available in it and now it's gone, gone into digital dust. I even skipped studying for bunches of tests for that stupid chapter and I ended up failing those tests and now this happens!

**Dia**:…………………………

_**Tear Droplet:**_ I'm devastated now, why must this always happen whenever I put tons of effort into any of my stories. Ugh, I need a miracle!

**Kiseki:** Someone call?

**Dia:** She was asking for a miracle not you. You see she put so much effort in the original Filling in the Blanks and just when she was about to upload the story, she accidently deleted it.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ I should have updated it when I had a chance! This is it! From now on, whenever I finish a story, I shall upload it immediately! Even if there is editing to do. Wahh I even put so much editing effort into it. There were hardly any grammar mistakes

**Dia:** Umm Tear Droplet doesn't own Shugo Chara. Please try to enjoy this new version of Filling in the Blanks because she rushed it.

* * *

**Filling in the Blanks**

"Okay, so what do we know?" Kairi asked.

Everyone was now back in their little house after they had finished exploring and familiarizing themselves to the new world.

"Well we know that the positions here are about just switched around" Ran answered.

"Temari said that we can all go back when all is fixed" Miki continued.

"The head of this place is in what looks like my pouch" Amu added.

"And Ikuto is mad" Yoru finished as he pointed to an annoyed Ikuto on the table because Utau was hugging on him tightly.

"I don't care if we don't ever go back!" Utau said dreamily "As long as I can stay with Ikuto like this forever.

"Just get me back now" Ikuto demanded softly

"But you'll be controlled by Easter!" Utau exclaimed.

……………………………………

"I wish we had that chara give us a little bit more information but we'll work with what we know. Judging by what she said, she said that we can go home when all is fixed so there must a problem that needs to be fixed but what" Kairi said.

Everyone was thinking hard now but nothing came up.

"Ugh this is so hard!" Yaya complained.

"Right –dechu" Pepe agreed.

"But I feel like I've been in this world before" Dia muttered softly but not soft enough for everyone not to hear her.

"What do you mean Dia?" Amu asked.

"Think back everyone", Dia said to the charas or in this case what used to be. "Doesn't this world seem familiar?"

The charas closed their eyes to think.

"I do feel well acquainted with this place" Musashi said with his eyes closed.

"Yes, it does feel familiar but I can't recall when and how I came here" Kusu Kusu said.

"Before I hatched, I remember how I was waiting for Amu-chan to awaken her true self" Ran stated

"I, We were in a dark place" Miki added

"But it wasn't all that dark –desu" Suu continued.

"I think I recall a very lively place similar to this world" Kiseki stated.

"I can't remember a thing!" Yoru shouted making everyone open their eyes.

"So you guys know this place?" Amu asked.

"Not exactly but we feel like we're connected here" Dia answered.

"Hmm, it's plausible. After all, this may be a place that the shugo charas dwelled in before hatching because don't you find it weird how they knew so much of the outside world they've never been to? Maybe this was their original habitat before they came to our world" Kairi stated.

"Hmm that is a very good reason"Tadase said

"Now back to the topic. How do we go home and what needs to be fixed" Nagihiko said

"Let's go to bed now. It's getting late and we can't keep thinking like this. Maybe something will come up tomorrow –desu" Suu stated sleepily

"You're right" Rhythm agreed as everyone got up and started walking/flying upstairs.

"Eh, where would we sleep?" Yoru exclaimed.

"Sleep at the floor downstairs, you're a cat aren't you?" Iru replied.

"I'll stay with Ikuto" Utau said dreamily.

"Utau, go back to your room" Ikuto said sternly.

"Fine" Utau muttered in defeat.

* * *

Morning arouse and everyone was awake and discussing the same matters as they were the day before.

"Okay, I was thinking last night, maybe we should see what we have in common and it'll lead to the problem. There must be a reason for all of us to be here" Kairi said.

"Okay, what do we all have in common?" Tadase asked.

Everyone thought for a while until Amu finally said "Well everyone in this world seems to have had a shugo chara"

"WHAT!?" her charas exclaimed.

"So are you saying that we're the cause of all this!?" Ran shouted.

"So we're just a nuisance in your life aren't we" Miki added in disgust.

"Stop it all of you. These are just theories. No one is blaming anybody" Kairi got up and said sternly.

Everyone calmed down before Kairi continued.

"Okay, so it seems that one thing we all have in common is shugo chara and remember, we're not blaming anyone. This puts us in a starting spot. Lets start there and branching off possibilities. What else do we have in common?"

Everyone continued to think.

"Well, we did all have a fight with our owners" Ran said softly.

"What?" everyone gasped.

"Well I was just saying how it was funny how all of us met up yesterday in this exact house because we all had a fight with our owners" Ran replied sheepishly.

"Hmm that does seem like a good reason. So, let me hear out everyone's story now. It's not right to judge things without looking at it from every single view. I want everyone to tell their version of what happened yesterday in their point of view. I don't want anyone interrupting anyone"

One by one, everyone started to tell their version of what happened yesterday. A couple of turns after Rima was done; she had gotten up and started flying to the door.

"Ahh Rima-tan, where are you going?" Yaya asked.

"For a morning walk or fly. You people are boring me" Rima replied.

"I'll go too" Nagihiko said as he too got up and flew next to her.

"I'll stick with Nagi" Rhythm said as he got up and walked next to the two.

"And I'll go with them too –desu" Suu added as she did the same.

"We'll try to see if we can get any more info" Nagihiko said as they walked out.

* * *

Somewhere over the rainbow…Just kidding, it's just a hill of some sort

"NANA, where the heck are we!?" a voice had screeched from a hill of some sort.

"How am I supposed to know!?" Nana screamed back.

"Then explain to me why you are bigger than me and I'm an egg!" Lulu yelled.

As you can see, the same thing seems to have happened to Lulu and Nana here.

"What the heck is this stupid narration!?" (Lulu)

"It's really getting on my nerves" (Nana)

I see that I'm not wanted anymore so I'll end the story right here. And so, everyone lived a nice life in this new world and never returned home. Then end

"Just tell us what's going!" (Lulu)

Just then but who to show up was the walking crew.

"Ah ohaiyo Lulu-san, Nana-san" Suu greeted.

"Ah, Hinamori Amu no Shugo Chara" Lulu said in shock.

"Man it happened here to" Rima muttered.

"Hey, do you mind if you tell us if you remember like having a fight the day before" Nagihiko asked.

"Huh?"

"Just think!" Rima said annoyed.

"_Alright, alright, let's see, I remember how I was searching for some lost souls so I could manipulate them and lure out the embryo and Nana found the perfect victim. Then Hinamori Amu shows up and ruins my plan_" Lulu thought.

"_Then Lulu yelled at me for finding someone stupid_" Nana thought.

"So did you?" Suu asked

"Why would we have a fight like you and Hinamori Amu would" Lulu said. "Now can someone explain what is going on here?"

The four explained everything they knew not including how they think fights may have been the cause of it.

"Shut up!" Lulu screamed.

"Huh?" the four wondered.

"That stupid voice! Don't you hear it? It's mad annoying!"

The four then went into a little huddling group a couple of feet away from the other two.

"What's wrong with her?" Rhythm whispered.

"I think she had a bit too much sun" Nagihiko answered.

"I'd say she's nuts" Rima stated.

"HEY!" Lulu yelled "I can still hear you"

The four returned to their spots from before.

"Okay, from what you told me I guess we need to figure out what's wrong. How about we do some more research. Come on Nana" Lulu said as she flew down to the city at lightning speed.

"We should too" Nagihiko said.

Just before they were about to leave, they heard a familiar voice call out.

"HEY YOU COMMONERS!" Kiseki's voice boomed.

Everyone was now running or flying towards them.

"We were looking all over the city part of this world for you and we find you hanging out on a hill of some sort. How dare you make a king run" Kiseki said between pants.

"So did you guys find out anything –desu" Suu asked.

"Well we also asked others about whether they also had a fight. 40 percent of them said yes, 40 no, 8 didn't remember, and 12 of them didn't want to talk to strangers" Kairi replied "so if you would add us, our best choice would be that the cause of why we are here is because of our fights"

There was then a long awkward silence now that the cause of them being here might be because of the fight they had.

"Umm I guess we should apologize to set things right" Tadase said.

Everyone mustered their courage and said "I'm sorry" all at once and in a fast mode.

1 min

5 min

10 min

15 min

30 MIN

"Argh why isn't anything happening!?" Iru complained.

Some were now lying down or sitting down on the grass while others were standing.

"Maybe that wasn't the cause" Ikuto replied.

"But lying down on the grass sure is comfy" Ran said.

Everyone then lied down on the grass.

"Ah your right" Eru agreed.

Everyone was now lying down on the grass in a circle looking up at the clouds pass by.

"Hey look, that cloud up there looks like a geisha fan" Nagihiko said while pointing at a cloud.

"Ah that looks like a juggling pin" Rima stated while pointing at another.

Soon enough, everyone started cloud watching.

"Cat"

"Pom Pom"

"X"

"Paint brush"

"Sword"

"Castle"

"Microphone"

"Guitar"

"Bird"

"Whisk"

"Fish"

"Where!?" Yoru said excitedly.

Everyone had to laugh at Yoru's sudden outburst. After a while of laughing, they returned to their cloud watching.

"?"

"Soccer ball"

"Heart"

"Cross"

"Tear Droplet"

Soon enough, everyone had grew tired of cloud watching and fell asleep on the grassy field. When night hit, no one woke up. Everyone was still fast asleep.

Some time around midnight, a white light had surrounded everyone but it wasn't bright enough to wake any of them up. As soon as the light dispersed, white blankets were covering each and every one of them.

If you looked up in the sky, you could see a while shinning figure retreating from the scene at lightning speed.

* * *

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Okay, I'm expecting not many reviews but oh well what can you do? I rushed this chapter as soon as I found out that I deleted it which was hours ago so it might not make any sense. I was trying my best to type from the top of my memory. I don't know if it made any sense since I didn't get a change to review it and I only typed for about half an hour and half the story was cut off so sorry.

**Suu:** Why don't you just slowly retype it then?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ I really wanted to update it so I sped typed it. When I'm anxious, I tend to just randomly do things and I can't think straight. If anyone has any questions PLEASE ask. I know this chapter might have not made any sense because I rushed it but I'll try to find some time to retype it so it will make sense. Also, if you see problems feel free to point it out.

**Kukai:** I had no lines in this chapter.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ So sorry Kukai, the original one made sure everyone had a line but then I yea deleted it and rushed this. If I can find time to retype it, I'll be sure to give you a line. Lots of other people didn't get a line either. This new one also wasn't as funny as the old one in my opinion but oh well. I also forgot who to thank sorry so I'll just say this

THANK YOU THOSE 3 WHO REVIEWED AND THAT ONE WHO ADDED SOMETHING TO SOMETHING.

My memory isn't that good sorry. I'm hopping for more reviews please. I know this is greedy of me but please, I'm begging you. After what just happened, reviews would really cheer me up. I'm going to try to retype this chapter but please accept this for now because I really wanted to update. Any questions or problems you want to point out please ask.

I'M SO SORRY! Anyway, I don't feel like typing like a preview of the next chapter like I did before so I'll just tell you that the next chapter is **Making up? Sort of**. I started typing the story already before I realized what had happened so hopefully nothing would happen again. If something does happen, I'm quitting fanfiction for good because this is the second strike and 3 strikes I'm out. I don't care whether it was my fault or not.

This chapter may get rewritten if I get enough reviews saying that it didn't make sense so remember that.

**Note to readers:** If this chapter didn't make sense tell me so I can rewrite it. I just randomly wrote what I remembered. If you guys don't tell me to fix it, I'm going to keep this chapter despite the fact that it sucks compared to the original by 70 percent. (25 percent of it was the same and 5 was new stuff added)


	5. Making up? Sort of

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Alrighty, another chapter I was able to squeeze in.

**Miki:** That's great; this story does have creativity to it.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Thanks Miki, that's a pretty good compliment considering the fact that you are very artistic.

**Miki:** Thank you. It's nice to know someone appreciates my sense of art unlike someone.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ You talking about Amu?

**Miki:** The one and only. She thinks we're things to flush down the toilet.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ ^^

**Miki:** What's with the face?

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Nothing…anyway, Miki, care to do the disclaimer?

**Miki:** Sure, Tear Droplet doesn't own anything that is related to Shugo Chara but she does own this story's plot and storyboard.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Thank you Miki, now please enjoy chapter 4. Ohh and sorry about the late update. I'm kind of busy these days.

* * *

**Making up? Sort of…**

Starting from where we left off, everyone was still on the little hill fast asleep. When morning came, Suu was the first one to wake up as usual.

"Yawn, that was a nice nap –desu" as she got up and started stretching.

As soon as she was done stretching, she rubbed her eyes "I wonder what time it is" she said out loud.

When she looked up, she noticed how they weren't in their cozy little home.

"Are (huh)?" she said out loud as she tilted her head a little to the left. She looked around and noticed how they were on a field of some sort.

"Oh yeah, we all fell asleep here yesterday while cloud watching –desu" Suu said to herself. Then she looked down to see that she was covered up with a blanket.

"Are? Itsumoni (huh? Since when) Suu said as she looked at the blankets on everyone even their owners who were so small now.

Then some shifting noises were heard.

"Mn… I don't want to stop eating" Yoru mumbled in his sleep.

"Shattup" Iru replied in her sleep as she gave a weak kick towards Yoru.

Suu smiled at the scene she just saw. There were then shifting noises beside her.

"Ugh… Chara Nari, Amulet Heart" Ran said slowly with drool coming out of her mouth.

"_Does everyone sleep talk?" _Suu wondered as she placed one finger on her cheek and tilted her head on the same direction.

A sneeze coming from the opposite direction then stopped her from her thoughts.

"_Everyone must be cold now. We shouldn't stay here for long, we might all catch a cold even with the blankets_" Suu thought as one by one, she carefully woke everyone up.

"Ugh, Nani deska Suu?" Ran asked when she was awakened and rubbing her eyes.

Everyone was now awake and covering their eyes from the sudden brightness caused by the sun.

"Ugh, why is it so bright?" Amu groaned.

Ikuto, who was the first person to get up looked around their surroundings, asked "Why are we still at this hill?" He then noticed how each and every one of them was covered with pure white blankets. "And why do we each have a blanket? It's not like we planned a campout or anything"

Some of them eventually realized the same thing and popped right up.

"Who brought the blankets?" they all wondered.

"I don't know, but they were here when I awoke too –desu" Suu explained.

Those who already had popped out their sleeping positions gradually got up and began to stretch while the others just got up and rubbed their eyes sleepily trying to awake themselves.

"Maybe Temari brought them" Rhythm said while yawning and stretching.

"Maybe so" Nagihiko answered as he set back down on the grass to sit down.

"Wow, the grass really is comfy" he said again as he petted the grass near him "it lulled us to sleep"

"Really? I just wanted to have a cat nap" Yoru stated.

"More like sleep then nap" Miki stated.

"Let's clean up now and wash up at a near by stream –desu" Suu recommended as she pointed to a nearby stream down the mini hill they were on which didn't seem to be there before.

Slowly, some of them woke up while others got up to stretch.

Suu collected the blankets and by the time she was finished, the second group went to wash up. A couple of minutes later, everyone was just about wide awake and refreshed after a long sleep.

"It's so relaxing here in this world" Amu stated while stretching.

"Sure is" Rima replied "It's so calm and peaceful"

"But I wonder when we'll get back to our world" Tadase added

"Let's go to exploring in town" Daichi suggested.

"Yeah, since we're going to be here for most likely a while, we should start getting used to the lifestyle" Kukai added.

"Alright, to the town it is!" Kiseki shouted as everyone headed towards town

+o+o+o+o+

"Wow, this place is really like the real world if you really look at in now" Ran said in shock as the roamed around.

"It even has shops" Daichi exclaimed in shock.

"Ara, so this is where you guys were" Temari's voice broke through everyone's excitement.

"Ah, ohaiyogozaimas Temari-chan" Suu greeted "thank you for your kindness yesterday" she added as she bowed.

"Kindness?" Temari asked in confusion.

"Yeah, weren't you the one who gave us blankets yesterday on that hill?" Ran asked as she pointed to the direction they just came from.

"That hill? No, it wasn't me. No one really enters that section of this world anymore" Temari replied.

"Eh then who was it?" everyone wondered.

"Maybe it was a ghost" Miki suggested.

"G-g-g-g ghost!" Amu exclaimed

"fuu" Rima said as she slightly breathed on Amu's shoulder.

"kya!!!!!!!" Amu exclaimed as she flew away.

"Amu-chan matte yo!" her charas exclaimed as they ran after her.

"I guess we should actually return to the house ourselves now" Kairi suggested fixing his glasses.

"Alright" everyone agreed as they walked towards their little knew home.

Only one thought was in their head right now and that was "who had given them the blankets"

+o+o+o+o+

Some days later

A couple of days had started to pass since the day these people ever stepped foot in their new world. Hope for them getting back seemed to grow thinner each day. All of them had just about completely adapted to their new environment but they never failed to at least try to figure out a way to get back to their home.

"Hey Miki what are you doing?" Amu asked when she looked up from reading one of the latest Nakayoshi issues that they got in the new world.

"Just drawing pictures of the original world so we won't forget it" Miki replied without looking up.

"You're making it sound like we're never going to go back" Amu said.

"Still…" Miki replied. "Hey what do you think of this?" Miki asked as she held up her new sketchbook that she got in the new world which was blue with a blue glittery spade on the middle and engraved on the bottom of it was Miki in a sparkling gold color.

"Pretty good" Amu praised.

"I thought you said that my artistic sense is useless" Miki commented.

"Well not always" Amu replied in her usual cool manner trying to hide her defeat.

Miki looked up smiling knowing that. "I think I'm going to draw this new world now" she said as she took out her drawings of their old world and hung them up around the house in picture frames that they recently got.

"Great" Amu replied as she flipped the page of her magazine.

"Snack time!" Suu said cheerfully from the kitchen and came into the living room/dining room with a batch full of cookies.

"Wow Suu, these look really good" Amu said as she took a bite out of one of them.

"Really, the cream inside them really adds a delicious sensational taste to them" Dia added.

"Arigato" Suu said cheerfully but then looked up noticing how they were the only ones here. "Ran and the others still haven't returned yet? –desu"

"Nope, Ran is still out playing with Snoppe and Kiseki and the others are out for some meeting with Shuraiya, Ramira, Paaru, and her chara. Rima and Kusu Kusu are still with Shouta and Kuuta I believe, and Nagihiko said he'll go visit Nadeshiko and Temari." Amu answered.

After a couple of day stay here, they were also able to come across other people they have known with charas such as the ones named above. But, no matter who they came across, no one ever claimed to have given them blankets that day they fell asleep on the hill leaving the thing still a mystery to them.

"It sure is nice in this world –desu" Suu added.

"Yeah… hey, why don't we all go out?" Amu suggested.

"Sure" the charas agreed.

+o+o+o+o+

"Hello Nikaido-sensei" Suu greeted.

"Ahh hello you guys" Nikaido answered.

"Are you still going in and out?" Ran who they bumped into and continued on together asked.

"Afraid so" he answered.

In this world, they have also been able to across Nikaido but he seemed to be going in and out of this world. Always disappearing in the middle of a conversation.

"Ahh speak of the devil" Nikaido said right before he disappeared once more.

"Ahh, ano sensei" Amu muttered.

"Ittarashai!" Suu said even though he was already gone.

"Hey look! There's Daichi and Kukai!" Ran exclaimed as she pointed a distance not too far from done.

"Kukai!" Amu called out.

"Yo!"

"weren't you guys at the meeting?" Miki asked.

"Yeah but it got boring and most of the people left already" Kukai replied.

"Where are you guys going?" Dia asked.

"Ohh where going to play a little soccer" Daichi said holding up a soccer ball that they recently had bought. It looked like the soccer ball Daichi usually plays with but this one they engraved Daichi and Kukai on it.

"It must suck for you guys to not be able to bring out our items like you usually were able to" Kukai stated.

"Yeah but these new pom poms give me a new exciting feeling!" Ran exclaimed as she took out her pom poms that were similar to her old ones only with Ran engraved on one of the hearts on each of the pom poms and glitters.

"So let's go" Kukai said as he took a hold of Amu's wrist.

"Hey, since this is a rare chance, lets do some training" Kukai stated.

"Huh?" Amu exclaimed.

"Alright! Let's start our run about dash!" Kukai exclaimed as he strapped a rubber band around them and started running/flying towards the soccer field.

"Uwahh!!!" Amu screamed as their charas followed.

+o+o+o+o+

"Alrighty, who wants to go first?" Daichi said kicking his new ball up and down.

"I'll go!" Ran volunteered.

"Alrighty then, how about you three?" he asked referring to Miki, Suu, and Dia. Their so called owners are too small currently to play a game.

"I rather draw" Miki answered.

"I'll keep score –desu" Suu replied.

"I think I'll watch a game first" Dia answered.

"Alright, suit yourself" Daichi answered as Ran and him began a match.

* * *

With Kiseki

Ramira, Shuraiya, Paaru, and her chara had left and a bunch of others.

"Man, that didn't get us any info" Kiseki muttered.

"Not our fault" Utau muttered childishly.

"Well if you guys would at least contribute some effort in getting back, then we wouldn't be in this mess!" Kiseki boomed.

"Don't want to" Ikuto said in a sing song voice.

"Well you know, I don't think it's a matter of how to get home anymore. There's a problem that we didn't solve and it needs to be solve" Tadase stated in a low voice.

"That's right king, but the thing is we tried solving the problem many times but doesn't look like it was solved" Kairi answered.

"But here's a question, what is the problem?" Musashi asked "Are you sure that this is the right problem? There could be a different problem"

"Well I'm not going to stick around and find out" Ikuto said getting up. "Call me when you solve the problem" were his last words before he left.

"Ahh wait for me!!!" Utau cried flying after him.

"Hmph some help they were –dechu" Pepe said.

"Hmm let's sit and think a little more before we call it a day" Tadase said as silence soon engulfed everyone as they thought.

The silence was soon interrupted however when Yaya suddenly exclaimed "Ahh Pepe-tan! That's the last cookie!"

"So what? –dechu" Pepe replied.

Everyone opened their eyes in surprise of the sudden noise.

"Oi commoners what do you think you are doing disturbing a king's thoughts!" Kiseki shouted.

But none of them were paying attention as usual.

"Pepe, you should give that cookie to me!" Yaya said pulling the cookie away from Pepe

"No! Yaya-tan should give it to me!" Pepe replied.

"Hey!" Kiseki boomed but just as before, none of them were paying attention.

"Tadase, you should really get them to quiet down before someone comes and yells at us again" Kiseki stated. (Note: Since I didn't mention the setting earlier, they are in like a public tree house in some park. Before a police officer chara had came and yelled at them when Utau was causing umm a huge inappropriate ruckus over Ikuto and warned them about making anymore noises)

"I guess you're right" Tadase replied "Umm Yuiki-san I think you should quite making a ruckus over a small thing" Tadase started but none of them were paying attention.

Tadase saw how to officer cop was starting to come back and didn't want to get them all in trouble again so he took a deep breath and yelled "Yuiki-san! Pepe! You two stop the noise this instant!" which caused silence.

Tadase sighed as he saw the chara turn back to the opposite direction and walked away. He turned back to face the others to see everyone looking at him.

"Ah! I didn't really mean it!" he said "It's just that you two were making a lot of noises and I didn't want us to get in trouble again and"

"Tadase-kun you're clothes changed" Yaya interrupted him.

"Huh?" Tadase said as he looked down to what he was wearing. "This is" he started as he looked at the white frilly outfit he was wearing along with a crown on his head and scepter in his hand "Platinum Royale!"

"Ah! And Kiseki is gone!" Pepe exclaimed.

"What just happened?" Kiseki shouted from inside of Tadase.

"This is weird" Musashi stated.

"This is really surprising" Kairi added as he adjusted his glasses.

"Exactly what's going on?" Tadase said.

Before anyone could make another comment, they heard a "Bala Balance" coming from outside so they decided to go out and see what happened.

* * *

Rima and Kusu Kusu were just in the park of where the others were along with Shouta and Kuuta. They were chatting about how Shouta was finally able to get Kuuta back and about what his chara.

"It's good that you are able to see him again" Rima said.

"Thanks, it's all because of you" Shouta replied.

Suddenly they heard a huge thud and looked up. A child chara had fallen down and was crying endlessly and his owner was nowhere to be found.

Charas and their owners desperately tried making him stop anyway possible but he wouldn't stop no matter what.

"Ne Rima, let's go cheer up that kid up" Kusu Kusu said worriedly.

"How? All of them already tried just about everything" Rima replied gesturing to the people surrounding him.

"I don't know how about the usual!?" Kusu Kusu exclaimed.

"No!" Rima replied right away.

"But why!" Kusu Kusu asked.

"Because" Rima replied remembering what happened the last time they were in their world.

As silence engulfed the 4, the chara continued to cry.

"Ughh fine, just once alright! But I doubt it'll work" Rima exclaimed as she got up.

They walked (Rima flew) to the chara and stood in front.

Rima took a deep breath and said "Bala Balance!" with Kusu Kusu as they made the famous pose.

The chara who was crying stopped as he looked at Kusu Kusu and Rima doing the pose. Rima stopped the pose and looked down at the kid.

"See I told you" Rima started but then she heard laughter. She turned to face the chara to see him laughing which surprised her.

"Ah!" a voice called as the person recognized as his owner came flying over.

"I'm sorry for the trouble my chara has caused" he replied "my chara Is really childish sorry. If he gets hurt and starts crying, he won't stop. The only thing that can make him stop is comedy"

"Comedy" Rima repeated.

"Yup! Cause comedy is the best don't you think!?" he said excitedly.

"Un!" Rima beamed brightly when she agreed.

"Rima-tan!" Yaya's voice suddenly called out.

"Yaya!" Rima exclaimed as Yaya gave her a hug.

"Rima-tan, why are you dressed like that?" Yaya asked.

"Huh?" Rima asked as she looked down at her outfit. "This is Clown Drop!"

"It looks like it happened to you too Mashiro-san" Tadase said showing up.

"Kusu Kusu?" Rima asked.

"I'm in here!" Kusu Kusu exclaimed!

"But how is this possible? The last I checked, I was wearing normal clothing and Kusu Kusu was right here"

"Well maybe we can figure something out. What do you think Sanjou-kun?" Tadase said as he turned around to see Kairi not there.

As the two looked for Kairi, Yaya saw the chara still on the floor.

"Are? What happened here?" Yaya asked.

"Ohh I just fell and got hurt a bit" he replied though you can still see a couple tears on his face.

"Hmm…." Yaya started looking down at the cookie she was still holding. She gripped it tight and then said "Here!" as she held the cookie in front of him. "You can have this"

"Yaya-tan are you sure?" Pepe asked.

"Un, there are times where I can't be such a baby. I shouldn't make a big fuss over something like a cookie" Yaya replied.

"Thank you" the chara said as he took the cookie.

"Thank you for everything" the owner said as he helped his chara up and walked to a water fountain to clean the cut.

"No problem!" Yaya said smiling with her eyes closed.

"Yaya-tan open your eyes!" Pepe shouted.

"Eh nani pepe-tan!" Yaya exclaimed as she opened her eyes and what she saw surprised her.

"Kya!" she screamed.

"What's wrong!?" Rima and Tadase exclaimed turning around.

"It's Dear Baby!" Yaya squealed as Tadase and Rima sweat dropped.

"How did this happen?" Kairi said as he finally arrived at the scene.

"Well" Yaya started "Hey Iinchou! You're Samurai Soul!"

"Yeah well I was surprised to see this happen myself. One minute I was going with you guys, the next I was pulled by some kids asking me to show them some samurai moves because they saw how Musashi was a samurai and finally I'm like this here"

"Ohh I just gave that kid a cookie and this is what happened" Yaya replied.

"Exactly" Kairi started but couldn't continue because a voice all of a suddenly shouted across the playground.

"So here you guys are!" Shuraiya shouted "I've been looking all over for you! You give me such trouble!"

"What are you talking about? –dechu. We were here the whole time and you know that" Pepe said.

"No time for that come on follow me!" Shuraiya said as he pulled them to follow him along with Paaru and his chara helping him.

"Hey quit pulling!" Yaya complained!

"Then kindly follow us" Ramira said as the all continued to walk.

* * *

Utau was looking for Ikuto after they had left the tree house. She had bumped into Eru and Iru when she followed him thought it seems that she had lost track of him after that.

"Ugh where is he!" she exclaimed in frustration.

She had looked all over for him but couldn't find him. She was currently walking in abandon like streets hoping that he'll be somewhere like this. She kept walking until she heard the sound of crying.

"_Where is that coming from?_" she wondered as she looked around. She spotted a tiny shadow hidden away in an alleyway and decided to see what it was. It turned out to be a little girl sitting there curled up in a ball all alone.

"What's wrong?" she asked when she came up to her.

The girl turned to look at her but she didn't reply. She just continued to sob.

"You know if you tell your problems to someone it'll sometimes make you feel better"

"Just leave me alone!" the girl shrieked.

"It's okay. We'll listen to your problem. It'll make you feel better" Eru said in a sweet tone.

"It's just that I'm so weak!" the girl bursted out. "I'm so stupid and weak. The slightest thing happens and I make a big deal over it! I try to be strong but I can't be! I always seem to be by myself! No one cares about me!"

"Hey it's not really a big deal now is it? I'm sure there are people who care about you. They just show it in another way" Utau replied.

"Then I don't get them" she continued "my name isn't even worth remembering. I wish that I wasn't so weak. If only I can be stronger then maybe I wouldn't be like this. I hate it how I can't be like those who are strong. Always pretending that nothing's wrong. Ugh I hate this world! I hate myself! "

_You guys are so weak! God, I wonder why even took you back! Eru you whine too much and Iru can't be any different! How could you guys pretend that nothing was wrong back there!?_

_It's not our fault Utau-chan. You're just frustrated because you can't meet you ideals._

_God this is very frustrating!_

_Just calm down a bit and think about what you're saying! I'm sure you don't really mean it do you?_

_Go away! You're annoying! Just leave me alone! I hate you all!_

"_It's feels like it's almost the same….._" Utau thought

"I know how I'm not perfect but they have no right! I'm human too but they don't even bother. I hate it how I have to bottle everything up. I can't believe that I just let it all out! All my freaking childness and selfishness." the girl continued.

"Okay, I'm going to stop you right there" Iru stated.

The girl looked up.

"Doesn't it feel better if you let it all out?" Utau asked.

The girl paused. "I guess it feels a bit better when someone was hereto listen to my problems"

"I don't really know your problems but it seems that you had a fight of some sort. What ever it is you feel better when someone understands don't you?"

"I don't think you really understand. You're just saying that" she replied.

"Maybe I am, but whatever it is your crying does make you stronger" Utau said.

"How so? Crying is just a sign of weakness"

"Maybe so but no matter how many times you get hurt inside, if you can admit to the fact and give in to your feelings it makes you strong because it proves that you are strong enough to handle it at least. You won't run away from it"

"Do you really think so? That's kind of stupid"

"Besides arguments aren't that bad. I'm pretty sure that the person or people still care for you. I mean haven't you heard the saying 'you always hurt the ones you love?'"

"Yeah…I mean I always tease my friends with that saying" she replied.

"I'm sure all your problems will clear up someday and you can laugh at them. Here stand up" she said as she helped the girl up.

"Let's start from the beginning. You mentioned no one bothers to remember your name so I'll remember it. My name is Utau Hoshina and these are my charas Iru and Eru who I'm very sorry to for saying all that and hope we can get along again"

"Utau-chan!" Eru said with lots of happiness.

"What's your name?" Utau asked "And where's your chara.

The girl gulped and replied "My name is…."

"AH!" a voice interrupted.

"So this is where you were. Come on hurry up" a girl with orange hair said as she dragged Utau out of the alleyway in rapid speed while her chara dragged the other two.

"Wait! You're" Utau started.

"Yua. Yua Sakurai and my chara Cecil remember?" Yua stopped and said. "Now come on, you don't want to keep the others waiting" Yua said as she continued to drag Utau in rapid speed with Cecil doing the same.

"_I hope that girl is going to be alright_" Utau thought to herself.

* * *

From a safe distance from Utau was Ikuto who was lying down on the roof of a building.

"Ikuto!!!!!!" Yoru's voice shouted.

"What is it?" Ikuto said getting up from his napping position.

"It seems that some of the guardian members were able to character transform with their characters and then were taken away by some other charas."

"And?"

"It also seems that Utau is also being in the same situation. They seem to be bringing them to the same place but I don't know where"

"And?"

"And well…"Yoru started "Ahh I guess this was information not worth your time. Haha I was just pulling your leg making you think it might be useful"

Ikuto smirked "good work" he said as he gave Yoru a pat on the head.

The next thing he knew, Yoru had disappeared.

"Yoru!?" Ikuto exclaimed.

"I'm inside of you" Yoru replied.

"Exactly what happened" Ikuto said noticing how he too had character transformed into Black Lynx.

"This is exactly what happened to those guardians!" Yoru exclaimed.

"I finally found you!" a voice called.

Ikuto turned to see a girl dressed in yellow climbing from the building.

"Ahh you're the girl who was looking for her owner" Yoru said.

"That's me! Kiran's my name! Now come on" She said dragging Ikuto.

"Let me guess you're going to take us to where everyone else is taking them" Yoru stated.

"Well I don't know who the everyone else is and the where but I'm pretty sure that you'll be happy on where I take you so come on!" Kiran said before she flew across town dragging Ikuto.

* * *

"And that's another game!" Daichi called out "You guys thinking about participating anytime soon?"

"Nope" the other 3 replied

"Ahh I'm tired, I can't play another game" Ran stated as she sat down on the grass.

"Come on" Daichi said again.

"No!" they all replied in unison

Amu who was watching them from a distance with Kukai started to laugh.

"What's wrong?" Kukai asked.

"It's just that it's so funny. Whenever I don't want to do something, Ran and the others will just say chara change and I'll be forced to do it anyway. Since we're in the chara's position now I wonder if the same thing will happen if I all of a sudden said CHARA CHANGE!" Amu replied.

On the mark that she said that, Amu's chara's shape on their heads immediately turned into a pink x just like the one on Amu's hair currently and they all of a sudden got up and began to move around playing soccer with Daichi surprised.

"My body's moving on its own!" Ran exclaimed.

"Mine too!" Miki said.

"God my body seems energetic –desu" Suu said.

"What in the world?" Dia said.

"No way!" Amu and Kukai shouted in shock.

Eventually the character change ended and all the charas were exhausted.

"Now I know how Amu-chan feels when I make her do something like this" Ran said.

"Ahaha and now I know why you guys character change me so much. It's so funny to watch" Amu said while laughing.

They couldn't help but all laugh

"It's great that you're laughing again" Kukai said "Alright I decided that love sports again!"

"Huh?" Amu said as she turned around. "Eh Kukai, I didn't know you can do a character transformation too"

"Huh?" Kukai said looking at himself. "Wow I didn't know I can either"

"Let's try it ourselves" Amu said "My own heart unlock!" she said but nothing happened. "That's odd"

"Maybe it's because we have to say it now" Ran joked causing everyone to laugh.

* * *

From a distance Nagihiko and Rhythm was watching them.

"I'm so glad that Amu-chan was able to cheer up again without Nadeshiko" he said.

"You still want to dress up in skirts?" Rhythm asked.

"No!" Nagihiko said "I mean I don't want to dress as a girl anymore really but I still have to continue my dancing. Though as you know, I also really like sports"

"So? What are you going to do?"

"I guess I'll just continue finding myself out in my own rhythm!" he answered.

"Cool! That was a cool way to make your decision man!" Rhythm said "Come on, lets do the usual. 1, 2,"

"Yay!" Rhythm and Nagihiko said together while giving their thumbs up.

"Afufu what are you guys doing?" Temari's voice came up behind them surprising the two and causing them to jump away from their hiding spot.

"Ah Nagihiko were you here too?" Amu said noticing the two.

"Ah that's good. You guys are here too" Temari said.

"Huh?" Amu and the others asked.

"I need you guys to come with me" Temari said.

"Uhh okay, but where?-desu" Suu asked

"You'll find out. Don't worry all of this will be over very soon. Just follow me" Temari said as she began to walk.

The others followed not knowing what else to do.

"_Just exactly what is going on?"_ Amu thought.

* * *

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Uhh that was a tiring chapter! I had some spare time today and thought to use it to type up some of my fanfic since it's been a while. Now my hand hurts like crazy! I hope this can cover for all the days I missed for not updating. Probably not anyway but I'm truly sorry. I'm really busy even though it's the summer. High school is such a hassle. Anyway can you guys thank those who read this and reviewed and etc?

**Ran:** Thanks PinkAngelWings for your review! Yup you caught that didn't you? ^^

**Miki:** Thanks sierraphantom for your review. We just hope that this chapter was as awesome as that.

**Suu:** Thanks horseslover81296 for adding this story to your story alerts –desu

**Dia:** Thank you orangerose for your review

**Kusu Kusu:** Thanks for your review, adding Tear Droplet to your favorite author's list and adding this story to your alerts.

**Pepe:** Thank you shadesofgreen13 for adding Tear Droplet to your author's list –dechu

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Thanks so much everyone. I hope you didn't forget about me since it's been such a long time since I updated. I'll do my best to update my other stories faster. I apologize about the mistakes I made here. I know I made a lot and a bunch of things probably don't make sense. Please bear with them for now. My hands are really tired. I'll fix them the next time I'm available. No preview of next chapter either. In the meantime review please. It'll keep my motivation up.


	6. Returning home

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Ahh a new chapter. I think this is the last to second chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it.

**Ran:** Huh? Why are you ending this story already? I thought you were going to make it at least 10 chapters.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Well I wanted to but I didn't really know what else to put. This story is not really appreciated anyway since the last chapter doesn't seem to be a success. And besides, I wrote this all out so yea…..

**Ran:** oh…..

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Don't worry, if I ever think of another Shugo Chara story, I'll write it. For now you'll just have to deal with Gakuen Alice's Shugo Chara which is still ongoing.

**Ran:** But we're not even in it!

_**Tear Droplet:**_ That's true….then I'll try my very best to think of another Shugo Chara story soon.

**Ran:** Alright…Okay, until Tear Droplet can think of another Shugo Chara story, please read this to the very end. This is only the second to last chapter however but we're just notifying you. Tear Droplet only has rights to this story's plot and script so nobody go copying her ideas or do something similar without her permission!

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Ran, that's a bit too far considering the fact that I don't have rights to the characters yet I'm using them –er borrowing them...

**Ran:** Well at least you're stating that and that's what fanfiction is all about so let me reword that! If you want to write a similar story like this, please ask Tear Droplet's permission first and if she says yes, please give her credits in your story. This goes for her other stories too.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Umm I don't see the point on saying that since I doubt anyone would like to write a similar story like any of mines but oh well, it's better to be safe than sorry.

**Ran:** Alright, now please enjoy the second to last chapter of **Swapped Positions**

* * *

**Returning Home**

It turned out that everyone was being brought to the so called head of the place (aka the building that looks like Amu's pouch) each group was being brought there at a different time. The first to arrive was the group lead by Shuraiya, Ramira, Paaru, and her chara.

"It seems that we're the first ones here" Shuraiya said once they were inside the building. "It'll be a while before the others arrive so you should take a seat" he said again as he slouched down at the seat he took.

"What do you mean!? You dragged us all the way in here and now you're telling us to wait! Explain what's going on you lowly prince! Why are we here!? Why did we do a character transformation!?" Kiseki shouted from inside Tadase.

"Calm down" Ramira answered "This will all be over soon so bear with it for just a couple more minutes"

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked.

"I'm sure you're questions will be answered soon, when you guys meet" Paaru said with a smile.

"When who meets?" Rima asked.

"Here we are!" a voice called from outside. "Ahh it looks like some people are already here" Yua said when she opened the door with Utau. "I'll just leave you 3 with them and everything will be fine" she said once more and then pushed Utau along with Cecil pushing Iru and Eru inside. They all landed flat on their faces when they got in. "Have fun" were her last words before she left.

"What are you guys doing here?" Utau asked as she got up from the floor.

"That's what we wanna know" Yaya answered.

"Just chill you guys. Only 2 more groups left" Shuraiya said.

"What groups? You're making this sound like it's all planned" Iru stated.

"Yes and No. It may have but it may not have. We're just following orders" Shuraiya answered.

"Huh?" the confused ones replied "Orders? From who?"

"We're not really sure what's going on but we just suddenly had this feeling that we were to bring you here so we did. The orders are from the head of this place so we had no choice but to follow" Ramira answered.

"Anyways the closest one of us that you guys are acquainted with knows more then we do. We're just assisting her" Shuraiya continued.

"Her? Who's her?" Eru asked.

Before another word could be uttered Ikuto was all of a sudden pushed in through the door. He too landed on the floor though on his butt.

"Have fun" Kiran said waving in a happy mood before leaving.

"Ikuto!" Utau said in a happy mood as she jumped on top of him. "I was looking all over for you!" she said.

"Get off of me" Ikuto said pushing her away.

"Demo!" Utau started.

"Hey what's going on?" Ikuto asked.

"Not you too! Look, we don't know any more then we told you! If you guys have any questions ask who when she arrives" Shuraiya yelled.

"Shuraiya calm yourself" Ramira said.

"Fine" he mumbled back.

"Shuraiya-sama, it seems that they entered in from the opposite door" Paaru said.

"Ughh fine we'll just meet them in the intersection" Shuraiya said as he got up and began to walk down one of the hallways. "Hey, you guys follow!"

"It's best that you don't ask any more questions" Paaru whispered to them "you can see that he's quite angry"

The group thought it'll be best to do as she said (except for Ikuto and Utau who could care less) and followed Shuraiya down the hallway to an elevator and got on the elevator and got off some level and continued to walk.

"Mou! How long will we walk!?" Yaya complained.

"It's only been 5 minutes" Rima stated.

"Well the 5 minutes seems like 6 hours!"

"Ah Antatachi!" Amu voice was soon heard. "What are you guys doing here? Moreover, why are you character transformed?"

"Hinamori-san!" Tadase said in surprised "We don't really know ourselves"

"Finally you're here" Shuraiya said "I didn't know how many more questions I would have to answer with no answer to give. From now on you answer the questions" he said to Temari.

Temari giggled "Sorry for your trouble, come on guys follow me" Temari said as she lead them down more hallways.

"Temari, what's going on?" Nagihiko asked.

"You'll see" she answered.

"This place looks awfully familiar" Utau stated

"Yeah…" Ikuto agreed.

"Really? It doesn't ring a bell to me" Amu stated.

"Or me!" Yaya added.

"This is where we will have to part" Paaru said when they came to a stop in front of an elevator.

"Doushite? –desu" Suu asked.

"We are not allowed beyond this point" Ramira answered "She will guide you throughout the rest" he said referring to Temari.

On the cue, the elevator doors opened and everyone but the 4 stepped in. The elevator was pretty big so it wasn't a tight squeeze.

"See you guys again one day" Paaru said waving to them as the doors closed.

Silence occurred as the elevator travelled downwards.

"Umm Temari" Daichi started "Where are you taking us?"

"Yeah where are we going?" Kukai asked.

"Temari?" Ran asked.

"This is our stop" Temari replied as she got off the elevator with everyone following her. They walked a couple of steps before she came to a stop in front of two big doors.

"So this is our parting. I hope I'll meet you guys again. I'm sure we'll meet around that event" Temari said.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Daichi asked.

"What is going on anyway?" Nagihiko asked.

"It's exactly what I told you. The problem was solved so you guys can go home. All that's left is to visit the head and they'll send you home" Temari answered.

"But Temari aren't you going to go back with us even though we really don't know what's going on?" Ran asked.

Temari shook her head. "It's not time for my awakening. We'll see each other when I awaken" she answered.

"Huh?" most of them asked but before anymore questions could be asked, Temari pushed them through the doors and the doors automatically started to shut as soon as everyone made it through.

"Just continue down this path and you'll meet them" were Temari's last words before the doors completely shut.

"Hey Temari, just exactly what's going on!" Nagihiko shouted while banging on the doors that wouldn't reopen again but there was no reply. The doors appeared to be soundproof.

"So what should we do now?" Rima asked.

"I guess we have no other choice but to continue down the path" Nagihiko answered when he stopped pounding.

"Yeah, I guess we should" Tadase agreed as together everyone quietly walked down the only path there was from the doors with Utau clinging to Ikuto's arm.

As they continued down the path, the path behind them seemed to be closing in on them preventing them from returning back from where they came from. The road ahead also seemed to darken.

"Well this seems to be the stop" Tadase said when the road finally ended with two grand doors in their way. Wherever they were supposed to end up, 2 doors were the only thing separating them from their destination.

"Shall we enter?" Tadase asked as he placed his right hand on the handle of the door to the right while Ikuto did the same on the left.

"Un" was everyone's reply. For some reason suspense seemed to be building up since none of them knew what awaited them on the other side and maybe the little light they still had surrounding them adding an eerie feeling.

"Okay" he answered as he firmed his grip on the handle. "One, Two, and Three" he stated as on three, Ikuto and Tadase pushed the doors open at the same time.

Beyond the doors was an office like room. There wasn't much inside but a mahogany table, a lounge chair right behind it, and a couple of shelves, some containing books while others containing other stuff. The room was as dark has the hallway since the only window or windows that were there were covered by a big curtain. The only source of light left were a couple of floor lanterns near the table. The chair was turned so you can only see the back if you were looking from the door.

"Hello, is anyone here?" Dia asked.

"Answer if you are –desu" Suu continued.

Ikuto and Tadase took a couple of steps in as everyone else slowly made their way in.

"That's odd, why isn't anyone here?" Amu said out loud.

"This feels like a trap" Ikuto stated but then they heard a slight giggle.

"Whose there!?" Rima exclaimed getting ready for any surprise attack that may occur while Yaya while scared out of her mind and on the floor.

The giggling subsided as then a bright white light started to emerge from the chair. The lighting around the room started to get brighter as the object started to rise.

Everyone rather closed their eyes or used their hands to cover the light to see what it was. When the object was finally able to become visible, you can see that it was a white egg like figure floating in midair a little above the table just a little bigger than the shugo chara's current size.

"That's!" Amu exclaimed "The Embryo!"

"Eh!?" everyone else stated as they removed their hands from blocking the light that was starting fade a bit and took a better look.

As soon as Ikuto saw it, he paused for a split second before running to it anxious to get it. When Tadase saw Ikuto heading towards it, he too ran towards it.

"Wait, Tadase-kun! Ikuto!" Amu exclaimed as she tried to run after them and stop them but the light started to get brighter and blinded her causing her to close her eyes.

Everyone was blinded by the sudden light and closed their eyes but Tadase and Ikuto didn't seem to be effected by it because they continued to run. Some of the others started to fall on the floor since the light was a bit dimmer there but it didn't help much.

"Ahh it's too bright!" Miki exclaimed while she covered her eyes and was on the floor.

"I keep telling Amu to not forget her shine but this is ridiculous" Dia stated also in the same position as Miki.

The light from the Embryo started to shine brighter knocking some out already. (0.0 is it even possible to be knocked out by light?) Rima and Nagihiko were already knocked out and were starting to look even transparent.

"Tadase-kun, Ikuto" were Amu's last thoughts before she too blackout.

Utau who was on the floor too was trying her best to open her eyes to see what was going on. She hated being defeated (as you all may know) especially by some light. She looked up trying her best to open both eyes but only was capable to open one. It would seem that Tadase and Ikuto were already down but who knew if they were still awake. She looked up at the embryo which was still shinning bright but what she saw surprised her.

Right next to the embryo is what seemed to be a girl sitting on the chair. She had glasses on to protect her from the light but it too seemed like she was bothered by it. The girl had black hair or so you thought because with all the light it also looked brown. Who knew what color it was and who cared?

"_That girl!"_ was Utau's last thoughts before she started to lose conscious.

"Iterashai" she thought she heard when she was subconscious of what was going on. "And I'm sorry for all the trouble I may have caused but it's the only way you'll probably learn. Thank you embryo for your help" and then she lost conscious.

* * *

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Dumb chapter I know. I only had a little spare time in my hands and I wasn't really satisfied with the number of reviews I received so my motivation to type this chapter went down the drain. I don't really know what I typed anymore. Anyway, the next chapter should be the last unless I decide to type an extra chapter. But before that I'll personally thank the only reviewer for the last chapter.

THANKS SO MUCH SIERRAPHANTOM FOR YOUR REVIEW!

Without your review I don't think I would even type this chapter. I know it's been a while since I last updated and I apologize but I'm very busy these days even though it's the summer. (No I do not have a job (sadly) nor school (yay)) I hope I can get maybe 2 reviews this time if it's not too much to ask for. I'll accept anonymous reviews too. But really, thanks sierraphantom for still keeping update with this story ^^. Sorry about the short chapter too guys but I didn't really have a lot of spare time in my hands.

So, umm I think that's all I can say. This is the most I ever typed really without Ran and the others here. Umm for those who read my other stories, I'm trying to get on a move on with those so as soon as this story is complete, expect updates from them. I thought I should hurry this one up. For the previous chapter, I don't think I'll fix that up really. As long as you can understand it, I'm sure it's fine. Ok I think I'm done here. I hope to expect some reviews from the old fans please and maybe some new. Sorry if this story doesn't really have Romance in it like others that seem more active. I didn't want to add any since for some who might know, I can't really type something without me getting embarrassed about it. (Go ahead, call me weird. You're not the first to do so)

Okay, I should stop rambling right there. The next chapter is called **Tadaima and Gomenasai** Thanks those who read this chapter and I hope you do review. If you get lost on finding the button I'll guide you like many others. Just follow the following arrow and you'll be fine. See you next chapter!

V

V

V


	7. Tadaima and Gomenasai

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Well, this is the last chapter. I was kinda hoping for another review but ohh well. That's kinda why I was putting this story on hold. I know it's dumb, it has no romance but I really wanted to type this out. The only happy in me right now is the fact that I finally finished a story. I'm not really motivated these days to type. Lots of my ideas already faded. Those who still are waiting for me to update on my other stories, I'm sorry. I'm failing High School right now so I can't really think about doing anything else right now. You probably all hate me now.

**Suu:** Tear Droplet-san cheer up –desu. Here have a cookie.

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Thanks Suu, hey while you're here why don't you do the disclaimer?

**Suu:** Tear Droplet only owns the rights to this story's plot and everything you read so far. -desu

**Ran, Miki, Dia, Kiseki, Temari, Pepe, Daichi, Rhythm, Yoru, Iru, Eru, Kusu Kusu, and Musashi:** Now please enjoy the last chapter.

**Pepe:** At least try to -dechu

_**Tear Droplet**_: Where did all these charas come from? -_- Anyway yeah, what they said.

* * *

**Tadaima and Gomenasai**

"Tadase-kun! Ikuto!" Amu shouted as she sprang up. "_Huh?_" she thought as she looked at her surroundings. She was back in her room. The room she had before she had gone to the so called strange dimension. "I'm back…"

Amu looked around her room then it hit her. "Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia?" she called out but no answer. "There not here… Were they not able to return?" Amu started thinking seeing if she can recall anything. "Wait!" she exclaimed as she hopped off her bed at lightening speed and started preparing for the new day. Amu was downstairs in a jiffy running out the door.

"Amu-chan, what about breakfast?" Her mom called to her.

"I have no time for it!" she shouted back

"But school doesn't start for another hour"

"I have to do something" she shouted lastly and started to run faster.

She kept running not taking notice in her surroundings. She didn't notice how a girl who passed her slightly smiling as if she knew something was up.

"Welcome back" she whispered and then continued down the path.

Amu kept running until she made it to her school. She stopped in the front panting really hard.

"Hinamori-san?" a familiar voice called to her.

Amu turned around to see the rest of the guardians (and former) standing there panting just as hard as she was.

"Tadase-kun, Minna, doushite kokoni?"(Tadase, everyone, why are you here) Amu asked "especially this early?"

"Our characters weren't with us so we came here" Tadase replied.

"Yours didn't return either?" Amu asked.

Everyone shook there heads.

Just then a red car parked in the front and out stepped Utau.

"Hurry Utau, we don't have much time left" Yukari rushed.

"I understand Sanjou-san" she replied.

"Utau, why are you here?" Amu asked surprised.

"Iru and Eru weren't with me when I woke up" Utau replied.

"Ah, what is everyone doing here so early?" another familiar voice said.

They turned to see Tsukasa standing there with his usual calm look.

"Chairman"

"Ah, it's just that our Charas didn't return yesterday and-

-and you guys came here out of all places to look for them" he finished.

"Well that's-

"Why don't you go on inside" he interrupted "I'm sure there is something you all would like to say to them" he said lastly as he started to walk towards the direction of the Planetarium.

Everyone looked at him dumbfounded.

"Come on" Nagihiko stated as they made their way to the Royal Garden.

* * *

The doors of the Royal Garden burst open with the Guardians running in.

"Ran, Miki Suu, Dia!"

"Kiseki!"

"Rhythm!"

"Kusu Kusu"

"Iru! Eru!"

"Daichi!"

"Musashi!"

"Pepe-tan!"

Everyone was shouting their chara(s) name as they slowly made it to the table.

"Mmnn" What's with all the racket?" Ran's voice came from the doll house.

"Ran!" Amu exclaimed as she and everyone else ran to the little dollhouse.

"Amu-chan!" her 4 charas exclaimed as the rest of them were rejoicing.

"What are you doing here?" Ran asked.

"When I came to, you guys weren't there so I was afraid something might have happened" Amu replied

"Same for all of us" Tadase agreed

"Oh, so you just came to look for us huh?" Ran said as the tone of her voice dropped to disappointment.

"Well I uh… Actually no" Amu replied "I came here to apologize. It wasn't right for me to blame you guys on what happened, you were only trying to help but because of my selfish character I yelled at you at got everyone else in a fight"

"Hinamori-san"

"So I'm sorry that I said all of that. I'm sorry to you guys too for making you have a fight with your characters too" Amu said as she bowed to the rest of the Guardian members whereas Utau already left with her characters.

"No, it's my fault too" Ran said.

"We shouldn't really be forcing you to do all that without your permission –desu"

"I guess we all got carried away"

"We're really sorry"

"Minna…"

"Actually, I'm sorry too for saying all that stuff too Kiseki. I too just got carried away"

"Well I guess I was at some fault too!"

Tadase smiled knowing that Kiseki was just trying to put up a show.

"Pepe-chan me too" Yaya bawled "I'm so sorry saying that I never wanted to see you again. When I woke up I regretted those words!"

"Me too –dechu" Pepe also bawled as the hugged each other while on the floor.

"Kusu Kusu I'm sorry for saying how you wouldn't understand" Rima said softly

"Daijoubu! We can all laugh about it now" Kusu Kusu laughed while floating/jumping all around.

"Yo" Rhythm said

"So we're cool?" Nagihiko asked putting his arm up

"Absolutely" Rhythm replied giving him a high five

"Sorry about last time" Kukai said

"Its okay" Daichi replied as they too laughed

Afar from the group where Musashi and Kairi

"Musashi" Kairi started

"It's alright" Musashi said "you don't want to embarrass yourself in front of her right? There are times when a samurai mustn't give up their pride"

"Arigato"

"Now that I've found you it's time to go" Utau said as she left the scene with her two charas following her still unsteady.

Once they were outside there was an awkward silence. After a while Utau stopped walking "Umm Iru, Eru you see I…."

"Hmm?"

"Umm I…."

"Utau hurry up!" Yukari shouted from a far.

"Hai!"

"It's okay Utau-chan" Eru started "you don't have to push yourself to say it if you're uncomfortable. We're your shugo chara; we know what you're feeling right now"

"It was a stressful time so it's believable" Iru said and winked, "try not to make it happen again"

"Futari demo…."

"UTAU!"

"Coming! Arigato…and Gomenasai" she swiftly said before running back to the car

* * *

Back at the rejoicing group, everyone was crying and laughing.

"Demo, how did you know we were here?" Ran asked

"That caused the silence. Well you see we were in that world and umm" Amu started

"Eh?"

"Hey Amu, look at this" Rima said

"What?"

"It's the day after yesterday" she said as she handed Amu the calendar

"What?" Amu exclaimed and grabbed the calendar. Sure enough the date marked was the day exactly right after the incident. "So, that was all a dream…."

"Hey Amu-chan, did you happen to have a dream about us going to a different world and –insert what happened from chapter 2 to 5- " Tadase asked

"Huh? How did you know?"

"Because I had the same dream" he said

"Atashi mo"

"Boku mo"

"Yaya mo"

Everyone had agreed that they had had the same dream.

"But that's just so weird!"

Before you knew it the whole group started to discuss about the 'dream' except for Miki. She was listening to the whole conversation but couldn't help but feel something was weird about her bag so she opened it.

"Are?" she said aloud noticing an extra notebook. She took it out and gasped.

"What's wrong Miki?" Amu asked as the whole group hushed upon the gasp.

"This book" she started.

"Isn't this the book you got in Stardust art store?" Ran asked.

"Exactly" Miki replied "but that was in…my…dream…QUICK! Ran take out your Pom poms!"

"Eh?"

"Hayaku!"

"Okay!" she shouted as she took them out. They looked the same as usual only with an unordinary extra glittery feeling to it. Miki examined the Pom Poms carefully and noticed something." Ran you have the word Ran engraved onto every single one of these hearts"

"Of course I do! That's how I…ordered…them…back…in…"

Everyone gasped.

The other charas started to equip the items they had 'bought in their dreams' and found out that it was the same as when it was.

"Even the house is now different –desu" Suu said exiting the house, "the pictures are still hung up"

"But then how can this be?" Kairi said

"Maybe it wasn't a dream then" Tadase answered.

"That's impossible" Rima stated

"Huh? Why is that?" Amu asked.

"Because the calendar's date is December 6, 2008 (A/N: I'm sorry, I wasn't really supposed to delay the story this long but I'm referring back the when I first uploaded this story), exactly 1 day from that day, in other words nothing changed"

It was all silent now before everyone continued to burst into confusion.

* * *

With Utau

Utau was in the recording studio now, she was at break. She too had just found out that no time had really passed since that fateful day.

"Neh, Utau-chan, are you sure everything is okay? It seems really weird" Eru said nervously.

"Maybe we've been cursed by the devil to have these visions ehehehe" Iru stated

"Iru, don't say these kind of things!"

"You can't stop me, hya!" Iru said as she gave Eru the usual kick.

"Kya! Utau-chan!" Eru screamed but Utau wasn't paying attention. She was staring blankly in front of a table with fan cards thinking about how all this was possible. At times like these she wished Ikuto was there to comfort her.

She gave out a sigh and started to browse through the letters that were sent. Randomly pulling one out she read it.

'Arigato for everything. I'm sorry; I never did tell you my name did I? Don't fight with them anymore. I apologize for doing that' it read.

It didn't seem unusual seeing how she received many letters that were quite weird but this letter seemed almost too much of a coincidence to be just random. She checked for a return address or name but there was none to be found. She felt that there was something about that letter that got to her.

Just then, Yukari walked by. "Ah Utau, looking at fanmail again? One day I should give you a day off so you can reply to some of them. After all fans are importation"

"Sanjou-san do you know who this letter is from?" Utau asked.

"That one? Umm if I remember correctly I believe that was just delivered today. She personally brought it over and left"

"Who was it?"

"Um I think it was a girl with black hair"

Utau recalled back to the time she met the girl in her 'dream'. She too had black hair.

* * *

Planetarium

Tsukasa was gazing at the star projection in the planetarium quietly by himself until he heard the door open and close.

"Did you have fun?" he said knowing who it was.

A girl's silhouette was visible in the shadows of the room but she didn't step out. "Yes it was quite fun" she said.

"I didn't see why you needed my help if you were capable of managing yourself"

"It was more fun that way" she said as she turned around back to face the door leading outside, "and besides, you should know that this happened already no? TaDaSe-KuN" she said and then disappeared.

* * *

School had ended for the Guardians and they had all taken their separate ways

Amu had stopped by a bookstore earlier to purchase the new volume of Nakayoshi and surprisingly she read it before…'in her dreams' Now she was walking home with the charas.

"But that was surprising, how it was exactly the same!" Amu exclaimed.

"Maybe that dream we had was just a prophetic type" Miki suggested.

"But still it was pretty fun!" Ran exclaimed.

"Ah!" Su then exclaimed while everyone turned around to see what was wrong.

"What's wrong Su?" they asked

"I think we're forgetting something –desu" Su said while putting a figure on her cheek and tilting her head the same direction.

* * *

Somewhere

"NANA! Where are we! We've been stuck here for days!" Lulu shouted as they continued to walk/fly.

"I don't know! Man where did those Guardians of 'em go!" Nana said.

"Man if I'm ever getting back there, they're going to be in so much trouble!"

**The End**-At last

* * *

_**Tear Droplet:**_ Yay! I finally finished a story. My first completed story XD. Took me so long. Sorry about the lateness and stupid-ness but please don't make this story a waste to me and just review about what you think of it overall…I planned to make it longer but I figured not to. If I get enough reviews as motivation I might create a sequel of some sort but this time adding romance. Just for you guys to get an overall idea, the place that they were in I guess is somewhat like the place called Angel's Cradle in the manga if you read that far. NO I did not rob off it. If you check the dating, I uploaded this story before the chapters came out.

I attempted drawing pictures of the 'new' charas but then I suck at it but if you want to view it, go to my deviantart profile to see. So far only Ikuto is up because he seemed the easiest. My username is tear-droplet.

Thank you for those who had supported me all the way till now and the following from the last update:

Sierraphantom-Thank you for your support, I appreciate it seeing you were the only one who reviewed last time

Mysterious-Eve-Thank you for adding it to your favorites but it's over now. (Unless I decide on a sequel)

So please just make it complete by reviewing this one last time. I used my study time to finish this story so please don't put my efforts to vain.


End file.
